The Christmas Spirit
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: It's five days till christmas but Ichi doesn't have the christmas spirit anymore, can Po and the others help him find it before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Spirit

The Christmas Spirit

Summary:It's five days till christmas but Ichi doesn't have the christmas spirit anymore, can Po and the others help him find it before it's to late?

I got the idea for a christmas carol fic, but then I thought of this. I don't own the movie or it's characters, just my characters.

Chapter 1: The Lost Spirit

* * *

It was winter in the valley of peace, and everyone was getting ready for christmas; it was only five days till it came, and Master Shifu made sure everything was perfect. Along with supervising his students training, he made sure to get everything ready for christmas. He lit several colored christmas lights around the jade palace, asked Po to cook, and also got the five to set up the decorations. Now all he had to do was find presents for everyone, he wanted everything perfect for the children. Having both Ichi, Fu, and Ren around made him feel even more like a father, when he found them in the battle grounds he said, "What are you three doing?"

"Making giant ice sculptures," Fu answered. "I made a flower, it's a cherry blossom."

"Mine's is a crystal rose, I think it shows beauty while reflecting the sunlight." Ren said, smiling

"What about you, Ichi?" Shifu asked

"Um, it doesn't matter." Ichi muttered

"Why not?"

"Because, it's not really the same as the others." Ichi answered

"It doesn't matter what it looks like, the only thing that matters is that you... what is that?" Shifu asked

Shifu was nervous as he saw Ichi's ice sculpture, it was a giant robot; it had large body armor, and it had a horn on its head. Ichi then said, "Oh this, this is Jyaki-GUN-Oh. He's a battle robot with a whole bunch of guns, missles, and grenades that'll destroy anything that gets in the way! Everytime I thought of something to make I always got the same name popping in my head: super robot. So, what do you think?"

"... It's actually not bad, we could use it for training." Shifu said, smiling

"That's true, I could use Kage Bunraku to control it," Ichi agreed. "So what's up, it looks like you want to ask me something?"

"Yes, you do know that christmas is in five days right?"

"... Yeah?"

"Well, I'd like to know... what you would like for a present?"

"Why don't you ask Fu and Ren?" Ichi asked

"I am, but you are the first person I adopted," Shifu explained. "You've given me so much since you were here, because of that I wanted to ask you first."

Shifu waited for an answer, but Ichi was hesitant and quiet; Shifu looked worried when he saw his face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You know... I don't think I'll celebrate christmas." Ichi answered

"What!?" Shifu exclaimed

"Don't worry about it, you guys can still celebrate it," Ichi said, smiling. "I don't want to be a scrooge anyway, so have fun. Who knows, I might come in to see what's going on, but I'm not drinking any of that eggnog just so you know."

"But why, this is supposed to be time to celebrate," Shifu explained. "Why don't you want to be a part of it?"

"I don't know, I guess it's because I don't have the christmas spirit anymore," Ichi answered. "I don't even remember my first christmas with my parents, all the memories of my past our gone. And even though they come back bit by bit, it's just not enough. If it's alright, I think I'm gonna buy a book and call it a day."

Shifu just watched as Ichi went down the thousand steps, he felt regret that his son wouldn't celebrate the most joyous day with everyone; he knew he had to do something, so Shifu called the others and told them everything. Tigress was the first to react and said, "Don't worry master, I'll make sure that he celebrates with us."

"Tigress we're trying to bring back his spirit, not threaten him." Monkey argued

"I feel sorry for nii-san, he can't even remember his first christmas." Fu sighed

Everyone looked troubled, but Po stepped forward and said, "Well I won't give up, I'm gonna help Ichi find his christmas spirit!"

"Do you think you can, Po?" Crane asked

"I'm not really sure, but Ichi's my little brother so I'll help him no matter what." Po said, smiling

"That's our dragon warrior, a panda with a heart of gold." Mantis said, smiling

"Thank you panda, I'm forever in your debt." Shifu bowed

"Oh come on, now your making me blush," Po said, blushing. "I'll do my best to give Ichi his new christmas spirit."

* * *

To be continued

Can Po give Ichi his christmas spirit? Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Helping a Brother

The Christmas Spirit

Chapter 2: Helping a Brother

* * *

Ichi woke up to a new day in the valley of peace, there were only four days left to christmas and he still felt uncertain about celebrating it; as he woke up Ichi realized that he was alone in his room, but he could hear someone standing at the door. When he opened the door he was pulled into a bear hug by Po, he smiled as he said, "Good morning Ichi, how's my little brother today!"

"Good morning Po, could you..."

"Hey here's an idea, why don't we do something together?"

"Sure Po, but you're kinda..."

"Anything you want to do we'll do it, just say the word and I'll..."

"Po, let go of me... or I'm going to die!" Ichi exclaimed

Po looked embarassed as he let go of his brother, while Ichi gasped for air he said, "Sorry little bro, I was just happy for today."

"I can see that, so what are you talking about?" Ichi asked

"I'm talking about us doing some bonding as brothers," Po answered. "We hang out and have some fun, just us brothers!"

"Sounds nice, but don't we have training to do?"

"Shifu gave us the last four days off, it's almost chirstmas after all," Po explained. "So what do you say?"

"Why not, but what about the decorations?" Ichi asked

"I need to buy one thing, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun," Po said, smiling. "Now, let's get going."

Ichi felt confused, he knew it was almost christmas but there was no way Shifu would cancel training for that; but he felt happy to be with Po, so he decided to go with him. Po was also happy to be with his brother, even though he was trying to help him get his christmas spirit back. While they started walking, Ichi asked, "What're we gonna do?"

"Well... I'm not sure." Po said, embarrased

That only gave him a punch to the head by Kage who said, "Are you kidding me, you don't even know?!"

"I never had a brother, you're my first," Po explained. "I never knew what to do, but if you can think of something I'll support it all the way!"

"You're such an idiot, but fine," Kage sighed. "How about we... get an ice cream?"

"Then?"

"Then we can make ice sculptures or something, do you have any ideas?"

"Not a clue, but let's start from the ice cream," Po said, grabbing his hand. "'hey buddy, can we get some ice cream?"

Both of the brothers got their own different ice cream, Po getting chocolate while Kage got vanilla; Po just watched as he ate the ice cream, he looked as if he was in deep thought about something important. Po took the opprotunity and said, "Want some chocolate?"

"Y-You know I can't eat that." Kage scoffed

"Not even a little?"

"I'm fine with my own ice cream thanks," Kage answered. "Now tell me, why did you want to hang out with us?"

"Well, because I thought it be fun, you know since..."

"Shifu asked you to do this, didn't he?" Kage asked

Po was stuck in a wall, he didn't know what to do, "Ok you got me, I just wanted to get your christmas spirit back. We all want you to celebrate christmas with us, we didn't want you to be alone."

"... Thank you, but I don't think I we can celebrate it," Kage replied, he switched with Ichi who said. "I don't think I'd feel right celebrating it, I could never be able to feel the joy of this holiday because I can't feel it at all."

"But you can, if you have fun with us you can feel it," Po said, smiling. "Chirstmas is a day that lets families get together and be happy, they can feel the love from each other and everything."

"I know, but I don't think I can feel that anymore," Ichi explained. "My memories of my past faded away with my parents, so I can't even remember what my first christmas was like with my parents. I can't even remember my first present."

Ichi felt like he was pulling his heart out to Po, when he turned around he saw him teary eyed; he started crying and said, "You don't remember... your first christmas present? That's so sad!"

"It's ok Po, I don't mind it at all," Ichi said, smiling

"But it's so sad, I feel horrible knowing that I can't help!" Po exclaimed

"You couldn't do anything, but I'm actually happy that you tried," Ichi replied. "How about we finish our ice cream and do something else?"

"Sure, but what?" Po asked

"Didn't you have to buy something for the decorations, how about we get it?"

"Right, let's go."

Po still felt sad, but he felt like Ichi's reason was just so he had to let it go; when they finally got what he was looking for Ichi asked, "What is that?"

"You never saw a mistletoe before?" Po asked

"No, maybe but I can't remember." Ichi sighed

"D-Don't worry about it so much, you don't have to think about it." Po said, smiling

"Thanks Po... oh great it's them."

Ichi groaned as he saw the three stooges, Dash, Cash, and Flash walk towards them; when they caught a glimpse of the two brothers Flash said, "The fat panda and the freak, why am I not surprised."

"Is that a mistletoe, so the two of you are gonna kiss?" Cash teased

"Kiss?" Ichi muttered

"Back off, leave Ichi alone."Po protested

"Why should we?" Dash asked

Ichi felt like using his new ice powers on them, but Po stepped in and said, "You have no idea how Ichi feels, sure he's different but that doesn't mean you bully him for it! He's been through so much pain in life, and I won't let you make fun of him for it. Now I'm only gonna say this once, leave my little brother alone or else!"

The three were nervous as they saw Po's eyes turn from happy to serious, they quickly walked away in fear; Po turned his attitude back to normal and said, "You ok Ichi?"

"Yeah, thanks big bro." Ichi said, teary eyed

"Come on, let's hang this up in the palace."

The two then walked back to the jade palace, and as Po placed the mistletoe on top of the door Ichi asked, "So, the mistletoe make people kiss?"

"Oh yeah, one of the easiest ways to get kissed," Po said, smiling. "In a way, it shows how much you love a person. But it only works when two people are under it."

"So, if two people are under the mistletoe they have to kiss?" Ichi asked

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Kind of like how we are now?"

Po was shocked when he realized that they were both under the mistletoe, he looked a little scared by the thought; to kiss his own brother made him nervous and unable to figure out what to do, but Ichi said, "Well, I can't really kiss you to show it but I think I can say it instead."

"Huh?"

"I love you... big brother." Ichi said, smiling

Po started to cry and hugged Ichi as he said, "I love you too, you're my little brother after all."

* * *

To be continued

The mistletoe, can't have christmas without it right? Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Can't you cry?

The Christmas Spirit

Chapter 3: Can't you cry?

* * *

"Hey guys, check it out!"

The five turned to see Po wearing a red and white outfit, he even wore a hat to go with it; Po smiled and said, "Like it, its a santa clause costume."

"I gotta admit Po, you sure got the stomach for it." Mantis teased

"Very funny, Ichi thought it was a good idea," Po explained. "He said I'd make a great santa."

"So you did it?" Crane asked

"Well... not really," Po answered. "But I'm starting to get why he won't celebrate, its because he can't remember the first christmas he had with his parents."

"I guess that makes since, if I couldn't remember celebrating with my parents I don't think I'd be able to celebrate at all." Viper sighed

"Hey, where's Master Shifu?" Po asked

"He went to check on the kids." Tigress answered

Tigress was right, Shifu was in the training grounds watching the kids talking with each other; he felt happy to see them smile, but he felt regret for not being able to help Ichi. When he saw Ichi left, he walked towards the others and asked, "Where's he going?"

"The bookstore, as usual," Fu sighed. "I wish I could do something, but I don't know how he feels. This'll be my first time celebrating, so I don't know what to do."

"I lost my parents just like him, but I can still remember my first christmas," Ren explained. "Thinking about it makes me happy, but knowing that he can't makes me feel bad about it."

Shifu felt the same way, but after a thought went through his head he said, "Ren, would you happen to know where the white lotus are?"

"I think they're near the bookstore, why?" Ren asked

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go somewhere for a minute." Shifu said, walking away.

Meanwhile, Ichi was in the bookstore, trying to find something new; but Jubei could see the look on his face and said, "Hey Ichi, you sure you don't want to celebrate with the others?"

"I'm sure, I don't want to be a party pooper anyway," Ichi said, smiling. "Hey, isn't there any new action genre?"

"There should be a new one on the left."

"Come on Ichi, this'll be the first time to celebrate as a family," Shiisaa explained. "This'll be fun, you have to."

"But I can't, it wouldn't feel right to me," Ichi sighed. "I think I'll buy this, then I guess I'll see Tian di and the others."

While Ichi bought what he wanted, Shifu was right behind the bookstore; after remembering the first time he met the white lotus he was able to remember the password, when he knocked the door a voice said, "What's the password?"

"Um... new england, clam chowder." Shifu answered, 'They really need a new password.'

"The red or the white?"

"The white, now open the door Mac."

"That you Shifu, why didn't you say so?"

As the door opened, Shifu found the white lotus playing a game of cards; when Tian di saw him he said, "Hey Master Shifu, want to play some old maid?"

"No thank you, I need to ask you a question," Shifu answered. "Can you tell me about Ichi, didn't he ever celebrate christmas before?"

"So he's doing it again?" Juu asked

"Again?"

"Poor comrade, he always keeps it to himself." Don sighed

"Tell me, what are you talking about?" Shifu asked

"The kid was with us for at least two years, and he was a good peacemaker," Tian explained. "But everytime christmas came he acted like he didn't want to celebrate, and everytime I asked why he said that he didn't have the spirit for it. But with that he said 'It's ok, you guys can have fun. I don't we a party pooper anyway.'"

"He'd give you his kind smile right?" Shifu asked

"I wonder why Ichi acts like that, maybe its something from his past?" Mac said, confused

Shifu finally realized the problem, his ears fell down in sadness as he said, "His lost memories, after his parents died he started to forget about his past. That also included his first christmas."

"Poor kid, can't we do anything?" Juu asked

"I don't think he'll let us, with all that emotion he has inside, the only thing that'll help is for him to cry." Tian answered

"I don't think we can ask him that." Mac sighed

"What are you guys talking about?"

The five turned to see Ichi in front of the door, holding a book in his hands; they didn't want to tell him anything, so Shifu smiled and said, "We were talking about old maid."

"Oh can I play, I'm pretty good." Ichi said, smiling

"No way, you nearly robbed me out of house and home when you were younger!" Mac exclaimed

"Let's get going son, it's time to go home." Shifu called

Ichi just followed Shifu back to the jade palace, but Shifu couldn't help but ask. "You gamble for money?"

"Where'd you think I got the money for this book?" Ichi chuckled

* * *

To be continued

A little more to learn about Ichi, hope this is good. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: What should we do?

The Christmas Spirit

Chapter 4: What should we do?

Po slowly closed the door to his room and started to walk away, but he stopped when he saw Shifu in front of him; he felt regret for realizing why Ichi didn't want to celebrate, everyone else felt the same way after he told them. Shifu asked, "How is he?"

"He's alright, but I wish there was something we could do," Po sighed. "I know, we can make him cut onions!"

"That's not the kind of crying we're looking for panda, we need the real thing." Shifu said, annoyed

Shifu opened the door to see Ichi sleeping, he was sound asleep holding his stuffed toy Teddie in his hands; seeing him blush made Po chuckle at how cute his little brother was, he even said, "He's so cute when he sleeps!"

"Let's leave him alone, he deserves a good sleep for today." Shifu said, smiling

The two closed the door and left Ichi to sleep, when the went to the training grounds they found everyone there; they were all worried since there was only three days left til christmas, and Ichi still didn't want to celebrate. Mantis was the first to ask, "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Not one." Monkey sighed

"What should we do Master?" Tigress asked

"I don't know, Ichi never shows much of emotions, and it wouldn't feel right to just ask him to let it out." Shifu answered

"Besides, with his power he might unleash the flames of rage on the whole valley," Mantis said, but that only gave him a glare from everyone. "I'm just kidding!"

* * *

While everyone was talking Ichi was still sound asleep in his room, deep in his mind he was found in a room; there was nothing but a chair and an piano, Ichi just stood in the chair waiting for something to happen. He then opened his eyes to see the piano playing a song from the blues, it was Kage who then said, "So, are you just gonna sleep for the rest of the day?"

"Maybe, I really don't feel like getting up," Ichi answered. "I never took you for a guy who liked the blues."

"I dable, so why don't you express your feelings and have fun with the others," Kage asked. "I can tell that Shifu wants us to join in, he's worried."

"I know, but... I'm worried that it'll happen again."

"Again?"

"To lose all my memories, just like last time," Ichi explained. "All these good memories, what if they go away like with my parents. I know I can control my powers now, but what if I lose control again? I could burn the palace along with everyone in it, and what really worries me is that in the end I'll forget about it. All the memories I have, all the people I grown to love... they'll all be gone in the flames I would create."

Kage could sympathize with what Ichi said, after all he was him; he sighed softly and said, "You shouldn't worry about something as big as that."

"What should we do?" Ichi asked

"Hell if I know, I'm you after all."

Kage stopped his playing and the two just sat in silence, no one talked cause they both felt unsure about what to do; after realizing something Ichi said, "Hey, what time is it anyway?"

"I don't know."

When Ichi woke up he found Po sleeping next to him, he could figure out that it was already night time; he kept quiet and snuck outside from the dormitory, he thought it be nice to just sit on the thousand steps and get some air. The valley was quiet, the snow fell gently and the moon was full. Ichi couldn't help but think of how beautiful it was, "It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

Ichi nearly jumped out of his fur when he realized that Shifu was behind him, when he sat next to him he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you that, shouldn't you be asleep?" Shifu asked

"I think I slept enough, you're right though, tonight is beautiul."

The two just watched as the snow fell on their faces, Shifu wanted to say something but he felt unsure of what to say; he knew that trying to get Ichi to celebrate was hard but he just had to try, that's when an idea popped into his head, he smiled and said, "Tell me Ichi, what would you like?"

"I told you, I'm not celebrating." Ichi answered

"That's not what I meant, what would you like to do tomorrow," Shifu corrected. "When morning comes we'll have two days left, then after that is christmas eve. I thought we could have some fun till then, so what would you like to do tomorrow?"

Ichi was a little confused, he had no idea what Shifu was up to, he shurgged his shoulders and said, "I don't know."

"Come now, isn't there anything you wanted to do before?" Shifu asked

"Well... I always wanted to hang out with you." Ichi answered

"With me?"

"Yeah, you never had time so I never asked," Ichi sighed. "We only hung out once, I wanted to do it again."

Shifu felt even more guilt, he placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Ok then, tomorrow we can spend time together. Is there anything else you wanted to do?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I always wanted to ice skate," Ichi answered. "I also want to try melon bread."

"Melon bread?" Shifu asked

"Yeah, it's this crunchy bread with a creamy filling," Ichi explained. "It's so good I want to try it!"

"You never tried it, and yet you know about it?"

"I read alot about it in the bookstore, I so want to try it!" Ichi said, smiling

Shifu just chuckled at his son's enthusiasm, all that for something so simple; he smiled and said, "Alright then, tomorrow will just be us, doing what you want to do. But you better get back to sleep or I'll change my mind."

"Yes sir, thanks dad!" Ichi said, hugging him

Shifu couldn't believe it, Ichi actually hugged him; he felt so happy inside that he couldn't wait for morning to come, an entire day of father and son bonding felt like a dream come true, "I hope doing this will help him."

* * *

To be continued

Will Shifu give Ichi his christmas spirit? Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Melony Goodness

The Christmas Spirit

Chapter 5: Melony Goodness

* * *

With two days left till christmas, Shifu was ready to do whatever he could to get Ichi into the christmas spirit; but he was also happy to be able to spend time with him, he wanted to make a real bond with him. But while waiting in the hall of warriors, he couldn't help but think of how he did with Tai Lung. Just remembering him gave Shifu a bad chill, what if somehow... he turns Ichi the same way? He couldn't stand seeing the valley of peace in flames, but he also couldn't stand to see his own son be the cause, "I have to change it, I have to do my best to change that outcome."

"What outcome?"

Shifu turned to see Ichi behind him, he looked confused at what Shifu said; he took a stern look and said, "It's nothing, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets get going!" Ichi said, smiling

Shifu felt happy to see him smile, he even chuckled at how enthusiastic he was; when they came to the valley Shifu asked, "What would you like to do first?"

"Um, well..."

"What's wrong?" Shifu asked

"It's just... I don't know what to do," Ichi answered. "I'm actually nervous, I never thought this would happen."

Shifu's ears fell in disappointment as he said, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm an unfit father."

"That's not it, I'm just happy that we could do this," Ichi assured. "If you like we can do something you want to do first."

"Very well, why don't we... talk?"

"Okay."

The two started walking and waited for the other to form a conversation, Shifu was a little nervous; he had no idea what to talk about, besides training he never really knew how to talk about other things. Then an idea popped into his head, he asked, "Why do you read so much?"

"I like to read." Ichi replied

"I know, but why always read that manga of yours?" Shifu asked

"Oh, cause they're alot better," Ichi explained. "They have epic fight scenes, plots that are complex and interesting, and the characters make you feel like you're them. Not to mention all the hot girls in each story."

"So the characters remind you of yourself?"

"Yeah, but I think I remember this one character that was like you."

"Like me?" Shifu asked

"Yeah, the character was a father with a son, but after his son did something terrible he felt like it was his fault," Ichi answered. "He never showed any emotion to people, but then he met someone. The father thought of helping him and felt like the person was similar to his son, but he seemed different. The person had a strong positive feeling but also had a dark secret that made him distant, but the father was willing to do anything to make him happy."

Shifu felt as if Ichi was talking about the both of them, he actually thought that he made up that story; but he felt happy that he knew how he felt, it felt as if he could really do something good. He grabbed Ichi's hand and said, "Come, I want to bring you somewhere special."

Ichi raised an eyebrow in confusion, he followed him from the valley to the wudang mountains; but he seemed confused about their destination, "This is the pool of sacred tears, why take me here?"

"I want you turn the water to ice." Shifu insisted

"Huh, are you sure about that?" Ichi asked

"Yes, I am."

Ichi nodded and concentrated on his new power, he only poked the water and it instantly turned to ice; he still didn't know what was going on so he asked, "Shifu, why would you ask me to do this?"

"I thought you said you wanted to ice skate," Shifu said, smiling. "I thought this was the perfect place."

"Really, ok then," Ichi said, stepping on the ice. "Could you help me, this is my first time ice skating so I don't know how."

"Neither do I, but I think there's a certain way to do it."

Shifu slid on the ice and formed a fighting stance, but it looked different; he moved on the ice like it was the ground itself, and his moves were elegant and graceful. Ichi was at awe, he smiled and said, "That's so cool, I had no idea you could do that!"

"You'd be amazed what you can do as a master," Shifu said, smiling. "It's easy as 1, 2...!?"

Shifu lost his footing and slipped on the ice, Ichi went over to him but ended up falling as well; when they were close Shifu said, "3, I guess it's not that easy."

"It's funny, even you can't do somethings," Ichi said, smiling. "I feel at ease now, knowing that I'm with someone who's perfect is a little nerve racking."

Shifu chuckled at his son's comment, which then led to the both of them laughing together; when they got up they started to skate again, Ichi was happy to have fun with Shifu. They both showed a magnificent grace that would've given them applause, and they were happy just to be together in the end. When they were done Ichi melted the ice and turned it back to normal, he then asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"Didn't you want something else?" Shifu asked

"Oh yeah, melon bread!" Ichi exclaimed

When they got back to the valley, Ichi bought bags that carried nearly two dozen pounds of melon bread; Shifu was surprised and nervous, when they sat on top of the thousand steps he watched as Ichi started to eat. He could tell from the color in his cheeks that he liked it, "Delicious, I so needed this!"

"Why did you buy so much?" Shifu asked

"Oh, I thought everyone would want to taste it," Ichi said, handing him one. "You can have it, it's really good."

Shifu smiled and took the bread in his hands, but when he took a bite Ichi said, "No, not like that!"

"What?"

"You're doing it all wrong," Ichi argued. "You have to take small bites, then you have to chew slowly to savor the taste. Once you do that, you'll find the best taste ever!"

Shifu had no idea why Ichi was getting into it so much, but after doing what he said he felt a large sensation; he could feel his cheeks turning red from the taste of the melon bread, now he knew why Ichi wanted to try this and said, "This is really good."

"Told you, and the filling just makes it even better!" Ichi agreed

The two just smiled and ate again, while the snow fell they felt as if this was the best day ever; but Shifu still had a little regret, Ichi could see it and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I think I'll have another." Shifu lied

But Ichi pulled the bag away and said, "Not until you tell me the truth."

Shifu sighed, "I was thinking about Tai Lung, for a while I thought that you might become the same as him. From what you told me before about not doing anything with you, I actually thought it might come true."

"You're such a dumbass!"

"Excuse me?" Shifu asked

"Don't you know that something like that will never happen, you're thinking about it way to much," Ichi explained. "You have to stop living in the past, you have to persist in the present and believe in the future. That's how you have to live!"

Shifu knew what he meant, but that still didn't stop him from whacking Ichi on the head with his flute; he smiled and said, "Thank you, Kage. But you don't have to curse to prove your point."

"I can see that now, you're welcome." Kage answered, he then switched with Ichi who said, "Ow, maybe he should have his own body, getting hurt for no reason sucks."

"I bet it does." Shifu said, trying to grab another melon bread

But Ichi moved away and said, "What do you say?"

"You can't be serious?"

"You have to be serious if you want the melony goodnes." Ichi smirked

"Please?"

Ichi just smiled and gave one to Shifu, then the two ate together again; Shifu was happier than ever before, not because of the bread, but because he was able to have a son like Ichi, "I'll think about it."

"What?"

"I guess celebrating christmas wouldn't be so bad, so I'll think about joining." Ichi said, smiling

"That's all I can ask from you, that and something else." Shifu replied

"What would that be?" Ichi asked

* * *

"Why did I bother to even ask?"

It only took a few minutes, but everyone watched as Ichi came out in a santa clause outfit; it was the same as Po's, and only his right ear stuck out from his hat. It turned out that Po and the others made a bet, Po bet that if Shifu could get Ichi into the christmas spirit he'd have to wear a santa outfit, Unfortunately for Ichi... Po won, "Why am I wearing this, I only said that I'd think about it."

"But that's still a maybe, so I won!" Po said, smiling. "You look real cute, Ichi."

Ichi blushed in embarrassment, but he also showed flames of rage circling him as he said, "Po, you're gonna burn!"

In the end, Po ran laps around the palace trying to run from Ichi's flames; everyone just laughed and watched the show.

* * *

To be continued

Never mess with the flames of rage, and melon bread rules! Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Spirit Returned

The Christmas Spirit

Chapter 6: Spirit Returned

* * *

It was christmas eve, all the kids were excited for the big day to come tomorrow; everyone in the jade palace was ready as well, though Ichi was still thinking if he should join in the fun. Po came in their room and said, "Hey little bro, wanna do something today?"

"I'm still mad at you from yesterday." Ichi replied

"Is that why you gave everyone melon bread except me?" Po asked

Ichi took one out and watched as Po's mouth started to water in hunger, he gave a demonic smile as he moved it left and right with Po following it; he felt satisfied so he handed it to Po, he took one bite and said, "Oh man, no wonder you like these, they're the best!"

"Glad you like them big bro, sorry about yesterday," Ichi said, smiling. "To tell the truth, I actually liked the outfit."

"Does that mean your gonna join in the fun tomorrow?" Po asked

"I don't know, it all depends on how I feel."

"Okay, so you want to do something?"

"I guess so, like what?" Ichi asked

"How about we take a walk around the valley," Po suggested "We can enjoy the snow while we're at it."

"Ok, let's go."

With that the two brothers started walking down to the valley, after that they started walking around; thinking about it, Ichi realized that he never realized how nice the valley looked like in the snow. It was sweet and serene, the snow gave it a beautiful backround that almost looked like something out of a romance novel. Po could tell that Ichi was happy, but he still felt concerned about why he didn't want to enjoy christmas with anyone. Taking a deep breath he said, "Hey Ichi, why don't you want to celebrate with us? I can tell the reason is something big, so tell me."

Ichi was hesitant, he just kept walking until they reached a park; he called Po over to a nearby bench, and as they sat down he said, "The reason why I don't is because I don't want to lose anything."

"Lose what?" Po asked

"My memories, I'm afraid I might lose control of my powers and burn everything I care about," Ichi explained. "And in the end, I'll forget about everything. All the people I met, the people who saved me from solitude, the people I love more than anything, they'd all be gone... just like my parents."

Po's eyes widend at his realization, Ichi never wanted to celebrate because he thought it would cause the samething that happened to his parents; Po really felt upset, he knew that he was the same as his brother but different in so many ways. He smiled and said, "You know Ichi, you might be the luckiest kid I know."

"What do you mean?" Ichi asked

"All the emotions you keep inside of you and you can still do anything, even if it's either fighting monsters or getting the girl," Po answered. "I kinda wish I was you, at least for a day."

"Wait, is that why you bought the mistletoe," Ichi asked. "Po, you don't need to be like me, I couldn't stand to have you feel the pain I kept inside. To tell the truth, I wish I was you."

"Y-You do?" Po stuttered

"Yeah, you get to walk through everything with a smile, without a care in the world," Ichi said, smiling "Besides, I can't do one thing."

"What's that?"

"Change the past."

Po could see the sadness in Ichi's eyes, he gave him a hug in hopes of making him feel better; it looked like it worked a little, so he then said, "Hey, why don't you invite Kaguya to come join? We almost forgot to invite her anyway."

"Alright, lets go then." Ichi answered

The two got up and started walking into the forest, along the way they noticed how the snow made the forest even more beautiful; when they made it to Ichi's friends cafe Po was the first to open the door, but he didn't expect to get kissed by a young silver haired woman. Po nearly fell unconcious when he pulled back, while Ichi said, "Good to see you Saya."

"Hey Ichi, merry christmas eve." Saya greeted

"You too, what's with the kiss?" Ichi asked

"It's for the holidays, for every person that comes in they get one kiss," Saya explained. "Did you come to see Kaguya, gonna ask her out on a date huh?"

"N-No, I'm just gonna ask her if she wanted to come to the palace tomorrow," Ichi answered. "With christmas tomorrow I thought she might wanna come, and you can come to if you want."

"Really, thanks Ichi!"

Kaguya rushed over and kissed him on the lips, when he pulled back he said, "Was that from a mistletoe?"

"Nope, I'm just happy that you came," Kaguya said, smiling. "And don't worry, we'll be there."

"Thanks, come on Po." Ichi replied

"R-Right, see you later." Po said, blushing

The two then left and returned to the jade palace, Ichi could tell that Po was happy from the kiss Saya gave her; he smiled and said, "I'm gonna go back to the room, are you coming?"

"In a little while, I think I need to do something," Po replied. "I'll see you later."

Ichi nodded and walked to the dormitories, when he got to his room he found his stuffed bear Teddie; he had him ever since Jubei fixed it for him, Teddie was his best friend. But thinking about it, Ichi never knew why he was his friend. "If only I could remember, where did I first meet you...!?"

* * *

(Flashback)

Ichi suddenly felt a surge go to his head, he found himself in his old house; it looked as if he was in the past, everything looked new. Ichi realized that he was in the living room, but when he saw a small figure on the carpet he said, "No way, that's me as a baby."

He was right, Ichi was looking at his younger self; from the look of it he seemed to be at least one years old, he stood there looking at everything in the room with amazement. Then he heard someone come inside the room, it was his parents Litchi and Reishin. Ichi could see how his dad was holding something in his back and wondered what it was, his mother picked him up and said, "Merry christmas, Kageichi."

"Mama." Ichi said, smiling

"We made something for you son," Reishin said, holding out his gift. "I hope you like it."

What Reishin took out surprised Ichi more than anything, it was a blue bear wearing a red and white jumpsuit with red buttons on it; it was Teddie himself, Ichi's younger self grabbed it and started laughing. His parents were happy, his mom said, "His name is Teddie, we thought it'd be best if you had a best friend."

"Teddie!" Ichi said, hugging him

"Merry christmas son, and may you have more in the future." Reishin said, smiling

(End Flashback)

* * *

Ichi could feel the tears in his eyes fall from his face like a river, he held Teddie in his arms for comfort, remembering his past felt painful, but it also felt nice to him as well. He felt happy, "Ichi, are you alright?"

From the sound of the voice, Ichi could tell that was Shifu outside his door; he opened it and instantly hugged him, the tears kept falling from his eyes as he said, "I remember it, I remember it now."

"Remember what?" Shifu asked

"My first chirstmas, when I was one years old my parents made Teddie for me," Ichi answered. "He was my first present ever, and because of that he was my best friend. I think while walking through memory lane... I was able to find my spirit again."

"Really?"

"Yep, how about you and me have some melon bread to celebrate?" Ichi asked

Shifu smiled and said, "Alright, to tell the truth I actually like those anyway."

* * *

To be continued

Teddie is more than a toy, he's a special keepsake to remember his parents. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: A Gift to Remember

The Christmas Spirit

Chapter 7: A Gift to Remember

* * *

The day was finally here, it was christmas morning in the valley of peace; the snow gently fell to the ground, and every child jumped with joy at their gifts. The jade palace was the same, while getting ready for everyone to come, Po and the five were already unwrapping their presents. Po was real happy to get a present from his dad, it was a poster of the legendary warrior Tsui-Ling. Tigress was acting mature on the outside, but Shifu could tell that on the inside she was happy from the necklace that had the chinese symbol for strong on it. The others also got presents from their parents, Crane got a new brush for his caligraphy, Viper got a violet ribbon for her ribbon dance, Monkey got the book of tricks volume one, and Mantis got new acupuncture set. It looked like everyone got what they wanted, but after a sudden realization Po asked, "Hey, where's Ren and the twins?"

"Wait, they're not here?" Tigress asked

"I saw them go somewhere together, but I thought they'd be back by now," Viper answered "You think they forgot about their presents?"

"Presents?!" Shifu exclaimed

Shifu had forgotten it all, he forgot about buying Ichi a present through the week; there was no way to buy him one now, all seemed lost now. Meanwhile, Ichi, Fu, and Ren left the valley and ventured off to a graveyard, there laid Ichi's parents. Fu asked, "How did you know they were here, Ichi?"

"Shifu brought me here before we gave them our thank you dinner," Ichi answered. "I wanted to show you at least where they were, but why'd you come Ren?"

"I deserved to know too," Ren replied. "Besides, my mom is right behind your parents."

Ren was right, the two looked to see another tombstone behind their parents; the stone had the name Ayano 'Kagi' Aisu on it, Ichi was surprised and said, "So that's why, I guess it's ironic that they were together. Where's your dad?"

"Don't know, I never found him," Ren answered. "Sometimes I'd come here and see my mother's grave, I'd always bring something for her too."

"Like what?" Fu asked

"This."

Ren focused his powers and created a flower entirely of ice, "It's a rosemary, it symbolizes remembrance. I wanted her to remember me, even though she's up there."

Ichi placed a hand around Ren's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I can tell that both of our parents are watching the three of us right now. It kind of helps when you have a persona that's a god of death."

"So you can tell their watching us," Ren asked. "So, can you tell my parents that I'm sorry for not being strong enough? If I had the power to stop Jong, they would still be alive."

"I don't have to, cause they never hated you for it," Ichi answered. "Just like my parents, they still love you no matter what."

With that in mind, the twins did the same as Ren and made a rosemary out of ice; after that they hurried back to the palace. Meanwhile, Po stayed close to the door to wait for all the guests to come. The first one to come was Kaguya, he said, "Hey Kaguya, thanks for coming."

"Of course, it is christmas after all," Kaguya said, smiling. But after seeing the mistletoe above she said, "I get it, do you want a kiss Po?"

"W-Well, if you don't I under-!?"

Po was cut off after Kaguya kissed him, when she moved back for air she said, "Merry christmas, Po."

"You too." Po said, blushing

Po tried to get his composer back before the next guest came, but it was all for nothing since it was the white lotus group; Tian di was the first to see the mistletoe, but Po quickly reacted and said, "Thanks for coming guys, and I'd like to say that you guys are an honorary part of our family."

"Thanks Po, we feel the same way." Tian said, smiling

"Sweet, is that eggnog?" Mac asked

"Mac wait a sec, we shouldn't eat yet." Juu explained

"True, we should wait." Don agreed

Po felt a little at ease, but he made sure to get ready for the rest; the next was Jubei, Shiisaa, Xiaomu, and Uncle Lao, Po smiled and said, "Merry christmas, help yourselves to some food."

"Thanks Po." Jubei and Lao said, smiling

"I'm good, I'll just wait till later." Shiisaa assured

"How about you, Xiaomu?" Po asked, blushing

Xiaomu kissed Po and said, "I'm fine, merry christmas Po."

Po was ready for the final guest to come, and the next person was Saya; what was surprising about her was that she was wearing a Mrs. Clause outfit. Without even hesitating, Saya kissed Po with a little passion. She smiled and said, "I knew this would happen, merry christmas Po."

Po couldn't even speak, his whole body turned red from his last kiss; but as the door opened again, he regained his composer to see Ren and the twins come in. With a concerned look he said, "Where have you guys been?"

"We were visiting our parents for a little while." Ren answered

"Your parents, I won't ask about it." Po assured

"By the way, I love you big brother." Ichi said, smiling

"I love you too, little bro," Po said, hugging him. "What's that you got in your hand?"

Po pointed to a book in Ichi's hand, he smiled and said, "It's a manga I got along the way back, it's also your present."

Po was happy a little, but when he read the title he just couldn't believe it; the book was called 'The adventures of the furious five' the first ever book telling the adventures of the five, Ichi smiled and said, "I know you live with them, but I bet that wasn't enough for a fanboy like you. I hope you like it, merry christmas."

"You are the best brother ever," Po said, hugging him "I so love you man!"

"Po, please... choking... not... breathing... let go!" Ichi pleaded

Po quickly let go of his brother who was gasping for air, but he was still as giddy as a school girl; but he only got even more giddy when he saw the newest person open the door, a young panda who looked exactly like him said, "Hey guys, glad I was able to make it here in time."

"Musaki!" Everyone greeted

"Good to see you buddy, merry christmas." Ichi greeted

"You too, Ichi." Musaki said, smiling

(A/N: Animation Universe wanted me to do this, here you go buddy.)

Ichi just watched as Musaki talked to the others, he felt happy to finally celebrate christmas for the first time; but when he saw Shifu walk towards him, he could see how he looked depressed and asked, "What's wrong, Shifu?"

"I-I'm sorry son, I was never able to get you a present," Shifu answered. "I was trying to help you get your spirit back, but I forgot all about it. Please, forgive me."

Ichi was surprised, but he still felt happy and gave him a big hug; he smiled and said, "It's ok Shifu, you didn't have to give me one anyway. You gave me my life back, I'll treasure it always."

"Thank you Ichi, and merry christmas." Shifu said, smiling

"Hey Ichi, you got a present." Po called

"Who's it from?" Musaki asked

Ichi looked at the present carefully, it was in the shape of a rectangle; when he saw a letter that came with it he read, "Dear Ichi, I'm so happy that you were able to get your christmas spirit back. You were always full of spirit when you were younger, and because of your new family you're beginning to regain some of it back. I wanted to give you something so you could always remember to be happy."

Ichi opened the present to find something that shocked him, it was a picture of him as a baby with his parents; he was holding Teddie in his hands while his mother held him close, the three of them were smiling happily like a real family. The tears started rushing down from his eyes, he was so happy that he couldn't hold it in. When Po saw the tears he asked, "Who's the letter from?"

"I don't know, it just says S.C," Ichi answered, but while the thought of the name ran through his head he realized something and said. "S.C, could it be... S-S-Santa Claus?"

"No way, he's real!?" Shiisaa exclaimed

"He gave me a present, he really did," Ichi said, smiling. "I can't believe it, this is the best thing to ever happen to me. But I think the real thing that was the best was having everyone celebrate with me."

Everyone smiled and were happy, in the end they all enjoyed the rest of their party; while everyone wasn't looking, Ichi turned around and said, "Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all have a merry christmas."

* * *

The End

Yin and Yang, light and darkness, good and evil, what if each person had a part of themselves that had yin and yang? What if one boy lost his other half long ago? But now, yin and yang will finally be together. "You're... me?"

Next Story, Demon Slayers: Yin and Yang


End file.
